Computer systems generally require, at least, an operating system and certain other system resources (hardware and/or software) to provide applications to users. Operating systems can generally operate as an intermediary between the system resources at the computer systems and the applications. Different operating systems are, therefore, available for different computer architectures.
Operating systems are generally configured to manage, at least, all the system resources at a computer system. Upon receipt of any application request, the computer system will typically implement the operating system in full even if only a subset of the functionality of the operating system is required for providing the requested application. Consequently, to provide the requested application, a computer system is likely to launch many unnecessary resources, such as a desktop environment, and requiring use of system computational and/or storage bandwidth for those unnecessary resources.